Oh Robin
by HeiKitsune
Summary: With Robin's memory loss, he always wondered what his past was like. What if he has a family? And if he dose, is it a big one? That's something he wouldn't mind having. A nice big family. As they say, be really careful what you wish for.


**Sorry. Forgot about this yesterday. This should be the last story for this week.**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters.**

Oh Robin

"This is the place huh?"

Chrom walked into the strange ruins with weary eyes. Falchion rested on his hip, but his sword arm had an uneasy grip around it.

Clear crystal covered the entire ruin. The floors shined, showing the pure blue ocean water below as it surged under them. The heavenly light of the goddess Naga covered the entire ruin. It is a place of purity and peace. Yet Chrom felt completely on edge. Him, Robin, Tharja, Sumia, Nowi, Sully, Panne, and Lucina had decided to explore these ruins on the request of some villagers saying that there was an item that could help them here and that they saw something strange lights on the night before.

"These ruins are truly fascinating…" Robin peered closely at the clear white walls, feeling the holy magic through them. It made his stomach do small flip flops, something that didn't help the odd feeling of unease, making his white hairs stand slightly on their ends.

' _Something…doesn't belong here…'_ was his ominous thought.

"Fascinating? This place gives me the creeps!" Nowi wined huddling close to him.

Sully, who was walking her horse next to Sumia's peguses, gave the little dragon a questioning blink.

"Are you a dragon like Naga? Shouldn't his place be relaxing to you or something?"

Nowi glared at her, her cheeks puffing out in a pout, "That doesn't mean anything!

"This place is too bright…" Tharja brooded behind the group, wondering why she was even here in the first place.

"Hey Tharja, what do you make of these ruins?" The pleasing voice of Robin made her think otherwise.

"Kyaah!?"

Before the sorceress could give her own two cents, Nowi suddenly screamed and clutched Robin's arm in fear of some random sound that echoed off the walls.

"Whoa! Easy Nowi." He stumbled a little when almost tackled him, hold his arm between her chests.

"Waaahhh! Let's get out of here already Robin, this place is wwaayy too creepy!" She buried her head into his stomach, pleading to him with tears on the edge her big eyes.

Robin gave her one of gentle smiles, patting her on the head. "Don't worry, I've got your back, Nowi."

Nowi's face became a fire ball.

She giggled happily, her anxiety gone completely. "Tee hee alright! Thanks!"

Tharja, however was not amused by how cute the scene looked, _'That conniving little reptile!'_

She thought about placing a curse on the flat chested thief, but thinking that Robin would dislike her, she deiced on plan B.

"~Kyaaahhhh~" She pounced on Robin's other arm, pulling it between two very soft pillows. "Oh Robin I am sooo scared! ~"

Her voice was way too high pitched, and completely over dramatic, and frankly it creeped the living hell out of Robin.

"You'll protect me right darling? ~" She batted her dark eyelashes up at him, trying her best to seem cute; she failed horribly.

With a rather red face, Robin addressed his friend's even odder behavior, "Um are you ok Tharja?"

Nowi gave her friend a look of concern too, "Yeah Tharja you acting weirder than normally."

"No one asked you, you flying lizard!" It's amazing at how fast she could change her persona. Creepy, but amazing.

"Lizard and Manakete's are completely different!" Nowi argued back.

The witch smiled like a devil, "Hee hee hee, I can change that…"

Panne watched the exchange with deep interest. Even with the two she has been with these humans she could still never understand them, but she did know that hugs are things that human's use to bond with one another.

"Hey you two-gak!? What the-Panne?!"

While trying to stop the two girls form bickering a sudden weight on his back caused him to bend forward as Panne grabbed him form behind, laying her chest on his back. Making his face burn even brighter.

"W-What are you doing?"

"…I believe I am 'bonding' with you like the others are." Her cool clam voice gave him shivers as it tickled his ear.

"Panne there are other ways to bond with people besides hugging them." The tactician sighed. Panne would always use him for as a test dumping for getting closer to humans, it almost got him arrested on time.

"Oh?" Asked the Taguel.

"Yes now please let go of me." He answered more to everyone than just her.

Panne thought of the idea, until she noticed how nice his back was, and how good his haired smelled. "…I am oddly comfortable here."

"Eh!?"

Nowi glared at Tharja, pulling Robin closer to her, "I am not letting go until she dose!"

"If you don't let go I'll turn you into a fly rat instead of a flying iguana." Tharja countered, pulling Robin to her. "His heart belongs to me!"

"If any of bastards don't let go of him I'll skewer all of ya!" Sully growled, her spear pointed at the girls.

Robin sighed in relief, "Tha-"

"Shut up! Ya coward!" She roared causing him to flinch back.

"Why the hell won't you grow a pair already and tell them to fuck off!?"

"Uh...well...I…"

Panne took offense to Sully's harsh language, and glared at her form Robin's back, "Clearly you are a hypocrite man-spawn. You are simple jealous of the fact that Robin enjoys my company more than yours."

That hit the right button, making Sully a little flustered, and "W-Why the hell would I be jealous of a house pet!"

"Then is it your lack of appeal?" The toothy grin on her face broke all of Sully's rational thoughts.

"I'll show you appeal!" She stomped over to them, intent on showing the rabbit up.

"W-Wait Sully what are you-ow!" The knight slammed Robin's face into her chest, which was covered by a metal breast plate.

"See! He likes it!" She boasted, holding her head up high.

"How can he like something he can't feel?" Nowi suggested, and wince a little at the clanging of Robin's head meeting Sully's chest plate.

"Oh shut it squirt!"

And the argument continued, utterly destroying the aura of unease everyone felt; although now it's an aura of worry on Robin's health.

"Should we help him?" Sumia glanced at the mini war going on in front of her.

Chrom chuckled at his wife's suggestion, "The last time I did that, Tharja hexed me with pink skin for a week."

This was an everyday thing with the five of them, the obvious of that they all had feelings for their amazing tactician. However it still caused a lot of problems for the Shepards. Their last argument destroyed their camp when Tharja tried to turn Panne into a carrot. Honestly Chorm wished his friend would just pick one of them already, any of them would make a good wife for him.

"Was it like this in the future Lunica?"

He turned to face his daughter, who was surprisingly silent though out this whole ordeal, to ask her. But the look on her face made him take it back. Her face was turned into a little glare, it was barely notice able, but it look like she was glaring at Robin and the others.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Chrom asked, deeply worried whenever his darughter was lost in thought.

"Huh? O-oh, um yes something similar to this…" She shook her head of her thoughts addressing her farther.

Chrom keep his darughter under his wary gaze, until the clashing of metal against metal put everyone back on guard.

"Hey that was the sound I heard!" Nowi pointed to the north of the ruins.

Robin quickly sober up, nodding to Chrom in a silent call to action.

Chrom nodded back, "Let's move!"

Sumia and Sully hopped on their mounts as the others ran towards the end of ruins hall. The hall opened up to a beautiful room. Large platforms were scattered about like small islands in the clear water. Like the rest of the place the palace was a divine white, Naga's pure aura surrounded them. But it was the battle being wage in front of them is what caught the Shepard's attention. A Tengaul and Manakete were fighting back mounted wyvern and horse riders, fire and brown blurs dominated the small platform they were on. On another platform not very far, an archer rained a hell fire of arrows on swordsmen and thieves that dared get to close. Those who did were ran through with the spear of a heavy armored knight. Not far from them was a pegasus rider, flying fast and high. Her steel spear danced through axe men and blades that were foolish enough to get close to her.

And standing in the middle of it all was a young girl with ghost white hair and an iron sowrd. "Nah! Yarne! Keep those mounts back! Kjelle don't let them too close to Noire, and Noire there are mages flanking Kjelle form the south, take them out! Cynthia, fly around and help out Norie!"

"Hmm impressive." Robin lamented the battle field, watching the young girl handle herself and her team with practiced ease.

"Damn! Risen!" Chrom cursed drawing his sowrd. "I knew something wasn't right."

His daughter reacted the same drawing her own blade, "This just shows how far the chaos can reach."

"Even so, those people are not going to last long." Robin pointed to one of the stairs, "There are more reinforcements coming from there."

"Your right. I hear them coming in waves." Panne confirmed him with her excellent hearing.

He turned to his friends, his eyes burning with a plan, "Sumia, take Chrom over there and finish what that other rider started. Chrom I don't want a single arrow to even fly by Sumia."

Sumia nodded and hopped on her steed, her sliver spear sharp and ready, "Got it."

"Don't worry, "Chrom climbed behind Sumia, the grin on his face filled everyone with confident, "I'll have their heads if they even look in her direction."

As they galloped and flew off into the fray, Robin turned to Panne and Nowi. "Panne those mounts are about over run them, and the ones with arrows aren't helping either."

He pointed to the battle field where the Manakete was beautifully dodging the arrows flying at her, however that left the tegaul to fend for himself.

"I want them gone. Show them how powerful the Taguel can be."

In a flash, gone was the beautiful woman, in place now stood a beautiful beast whose reds eyes gave Robin a look of care and power.

"It will be done." Like a shoot she took off, nothing but a blur.

"Nowi, help out Panne and the other Manakete but burn any other stragglers that are heading their way."

The little dragon girl beamed, giving a mock salute, "Sir Yes sir!" When her Dragonstone glowed she transformed into a fierce and stunning dragon.

"Catch ya later!" With her large wings she flew off into battle.

"Sully," He turned to the great knight, who boyish grin made him smile a little.

"Whose head to want on my spear chief?"

"Everyone that around that knight. I want that way clear for both her and that archer, their going to need the space. Oh and take Tharja with you."

Tharja gave an extremely pale look, "Why do I have to go with this battle axe?"

"Because those mages are going to be a problem to everyone if we don't take them out, and fast." Sully grabbed Tharja and effortlessly throw her on the back of her horse, making the dark which squeak in shook.

"Oh quit your bitching, this is going to be fun!"

Tharja scoffed, "Yeah for you."

"Tharja," At Robin's call her brighter, as much as her dark mood could, and looked at him and his sweet smile.

"Give them hell."

"Hee hee hee," They could see the dark magic circling around her, "Don't worry they will wish to be in hell after I am through with them."

Sully shivered before commanding her stead to ride, "Now I am scared. Hyia!"

He turned to last member of his team, who was standing there with her sword at her side and eyes trained on him.

"Lunica you're with me. We have to flank those reinforcements coming up the stairs." Those deep dark eyes bore into her blues, filling her with trust and strength to ravage any enemy.

"Just fallow my lead and they'll never now what'll hit them."

She took her stance, rising her blade high, "My sowrd is yours Robin."

The tactician turned to the battle with an air unbeatable determination that was enhanced with Lunica by his side. His own sowrd, Mystletainn, glow with its sinister aura as he unsheathed it.

"And mine yours. Let's go!"

"Are you sure we can trust her Nah?" Yarne, the brown furred tegaual spoke as he dodge a spear form one of the risen riders. He retaliated swiftly by jumping and kicking the rider and his horse of the ledge and into the water.

The manakete lunched a blazing blast of fire at the one of the archers who was too slow to avoid being torched.

"She's been keeping us alive so far, so I don't see way not." She flew in semicircles, letting arrows fly by her.

"But we don't even know her! How can we-eep!?" Yarne ducked as a spear flew over his head grazing his ears. In his fear he back up and tripped over his own two feet, falling on his back and leaving him open for blade to pierce his belly.

"Watch it!" Nah shot a fireball at the approaching risen incinerating it before it could deal the final blow.

Nah soared down next to him, shooting an array of fire blast at the surrounding mounts.

"Get you head straight Yarne!" She shouted at him not seeing the rain of arrows behind her.

"Nah! Look out!" Yarne warned her, but there attention was still on the surrounding mounts who were poised to strike at any moment.

"Hey watch it!" The arrows that were about to rain down on them burst into flames as Nowi flew in with a roar. The riders were tackled to the ground as Panne rushed into them, destroying their ranks. She turned to the two fighters, he red eyes were fierce and burning.

"Keep your wits about you two. The risen are more merciless than any other enemy." Panne address them taking a stance before army of resin, growling at them.

"Yeah!" Nowi hovered above them pelting the archers with fireballs. "These jerks like to play rough!"

"M-Mom!?" After getting back to his feet, Yarne's eyes popped open at the woman before him.

Panne just shot the young man a narrowed look, "Excuse me?"

"Wait if that's your mom then that means you're…" Nah looked at the dragon next to her who turned her head to the side, wondering why she was staring at her.

"What wrong? Is there a risen on my nose?!" Nowi started to use her scaly hands to brush off the invisible zombie on her dragon snout.

"Yup you're definitely her…" Nah sigh as best as she could as a dragon.

"Pay attention!" Panne yelled at the others gabbing their attention to their enemies. "There's still more!"

"Right!" Yarne regained his senses and jumped back into the fray.

"Ragh! Is that all you have monster!?" The heavily armored knight slammed her shoulder into a risen then speared him to the ground. Making nothing but dust.

"Kyhahahahaha! Die! Die! Die! Die! You worthless worms!" The archer let lose her hellfire of arrows, her face a not showing a hint of mercy. Only malice and death. They fought back to back cutting through bodies and filling them with arrows.

A quick footed thief rushed the knight, but her shield blocked his swift slash.

"Be gone!" She roared, ramming her weapon right through him then slung him into a group of other risen.

The archer let her arrows flew as she danced around fire balls and thunder blots. Filling mages and thieves with five and ten arrow a piece.

"Blood and thunder! You pathetic ants are no much for us!" She roared victoriously as her arrow pierced the skull of two risen. A silent thief sink up to her swiftly. Quietly as she laughed at the dead. He jumped, his blade gleaming in the light. Only for the archer to side step, dodging his cut. Allowing her to kick him, and launch an arrow to his head.

"Ha! Is that all you've got!?" She stomped on the dead body with monstrous glee.

"Noire! Watch out!" The knight yelled as a mage prepared a fire spell. The spell sored just into for Norie to bend her head back enough for it miss. However…

"Eekk! M-My charm!?" Gone was the blood thirsty slayer. In her place was timid young woman. The fire ball had burned off the necklace on her neck, making her return to her normal timid state.

"Norie! Gah!?" The knight tried to rush to her friend's aid, but two swords men rushed her form the front forcing her to block with her shield.

An assassin, quick footed and deadly turned his blade to Noire. He sped to her, his black eyes hollow, his blade gleaming with death.

Norie huddled into a ball of fear expecting the worst, yet a yellow blast burned the risen thief to ashes.

"Honestly. How annoying." Tharja's voice sounded utterly aggravated by the mere presences of the resin.

Sully rolled her eyes at the sorceress as they rode in on her horse. "Honestly if this so 'beneath' you your highness, then why don't head back?"

The blacken corpses of the risen twitch lightly to life, making Noire shiver in fear. Tharja grinned as she blasted the corpse a few time until it was nothing but a piece of charcoal.

"Heh heh heh. Because that is too fun."

"Gods you're sick." Sully deadpanned.

"Mo-Mother?" Noire whimpered in both fear and excitement.

Tharja looked at the black haired girl for a moment, "Sorry but you have the wrong woman."

The cruel familiar glare in Tharja's eyes made Norie shrink back a little, "A-ah b-but-"

"Norie!" The knight rushed over to her after dispatching more Risen. However she paused in her dash when Sully and her eyes met.

"Mo-Um I am mean thank you for helping my friend mama." She bowed lightly covering up her small mistake.

Sully smiled at the young woman, "Don't mention it. Although…"

She looked around at the risen hat were slowly surrounding them.

"You may want to thank me after we tear theses bastards a new one." She ready her spear along with the knight whose smile grew twice as big.

"Yes Mama!"

Before they could jump into the fray, Tharja got off Sully's horse with an annoyed grunt. She noticed an odd necklace on the ground. Judging from the ruins on it, it was something she had a hand in making. Which was odd since she didn't remember making such a thing. It only confirmed Tharja's thoughts.

"Ah! That's mine!" Noire reached to garb it. But Thraja quickly pulled it out her reach the tossed it in the water with humph. Noire watched in despair as the charm sunk to the bottom of the sea.

"Why-"

"If you truly are my daughter like you say, then you will have no need for such a silly trinket to kill these fools." The cold, no nonsenses glare would have sent a shiver down even the most harden warriors spine. But to Noire it was comforting.

She pick up her bow, a clear and true determination on her face.

"O-Ok!"

"Heh heh heh. Then maybe after this I can teach a few new hexes." The merciless grin on her face as her hands became covered in an evil aura made poor Noire shake a little.

Cynthia flew circles around the mages as they shot fire form their fingertips, cackling at their misses.

"Wha ha ha ha! Stupid bad guys! Do you really think you defeat the mighty hero Cynthia!?" As she jabbed at the undead mages, her pegasus flew around avoiding the barrage of fire balls and lighting strikes. Then both her and trusted stead rammed into them, her sliver spear ran though some of the mages while others were knocked in the watery depths by the speed and bulk of her flying horse.

"Ha! And stay died! No wait that's lame…?" Preached on her mount, Cynthia took a thinking pose on her catchphrase.

"Oh, how about: You Risen are UN-Risen! Nooo…hmm oh! Close but…"

Thinking of a new catchphrase she didn't notice an arrow wielding risen aiming at her. His arrow was ready to fly until a blade split its body in two.

"Eh?" At the sound of blade biting into flesh she turned around to see a blue haired man slice through the archers that had snuck up behind her.

"You need to pay attention." Chrom suggested as he slashed the monster to ribbons. "Spacing out during a battle is-gah!?"

"Dad! It's really you!" Cynthia tackled Chrom from of her horse in a tight bear hug, much to his shock.

"Wha-wait dad?"

And axe wielding resin rushed them, his weapon raised to clever off their heads.

"Hyia!" But was quickly skewed by Sumia who flew overhead.

'"Are you two ok?" She asked landing her Pegasus.

"Wow! Mom that was an amazing take down! You've got to teach me that move!"

"E-Eh!? Mo-mother!? I thought Lunica-how-"

"We'll discuss this later." The king raised his blade as risen slowly surrounded them. "We should take care of our current problem."

"Alright!" Their second daughter hopped on her Pegasus with smile. "Let's show these undead jerks how to stay died!"

Cynthia galloped away, hacking and cutting through the horde of Risen.

"H-Hey! Be careful!" Sumia was right behind her, worried look on her face.

Chrom sighed, "Hope Robin's doing well." Readying his blade the king jumped into the fray along with his wife, and second daughter.

The risen dropped like dead flies around Robin and Lucina's blades. The two danced together to the rhythm of their skills. Lucina's blade, swift, deadly, and unrelenting, worked with Robin's heavy, but perices strikes. Back to back, they cut down monster after monster.

"Ha!"

She cut through a blade wielding resin who fell in two. Jumping back gracefully, she dodged a resin and retaliated with piercing stab. Twisting her blade she cut the monster in half the spun to cut another.

Robin side stepped the massive axe, swiftly stabbing the monster then spinning to kick another in the stomach. He took off its head, grabbed the body before it turned to dust and threw it into a group of other risen and quickly cut through them.

They dance and twirled to their own beat. Their blades mirrored to their movements, back to back they were twins. Two risen, with arrow drawn and ready, jump to fire at them.

"Above!" Lucina shouted, spinning as she cut another risen. Robin swung his blade horizontally through three as she jumped on his sowrd and let him lunch her up to take them out.

"Right!" Robin yelled. Three risen came from the left four form the right. Lucina landed with a spin, cutting down another risen while Robin rolled off her back to slam his foot in the face of a spear wielder, then cut through the rest of them on the left while Lucina cut the others on the right.

They are whirlwind of steel and swiftness. Dodging and prancing around their enemies but they were still closing in.

Lucina cursed as she noticed their number were still fairly big. She pushed back against Robin as his battle with three other Risen.

"Robin! Mojnir!"

The tactician nodded with her, cutting back the risen, "Do it!"

Lucina cut through the risen's spear, slicing it into two. The rushed through the other in a straight line, becoming nothing but a hurricane. Spinning, slashing, stabbing and cutting through any opposition, making a clear runway.

She stab falchion in the ground. Kneeling she cupped her hands together, yelling for Robin.

"Robin go!"

The tactician sheathed his sowrd and blurred down the path she created. The riesin tried to close the gap but he was too fast as he had reach Lucina.

"Hup!" She threw Robin high in the air as soon as his foot covered her palm. Flipping him high as she ducked under a risin's axe, spun picking up her deadly blade and returned the favor tenfold.

"Come on then!" She goaded them as they surrounded her and she roared back into the fray.

Robin regained his balance in the air, opening up a yellow book that sored though its pages.

"Oh mighty Odin! All farther of Valhalla!" As he spoke thunder boomed and dark clouds gather in the sky of the ruins. Lighting stuck the ground. It rumbled and quaked at the power being summoned. Waves formed and crashed against the walls.

"All powerful Thor! Wielder of the thunder giver Ruler of the sky!" He raised his hand high. "Lend your strength! Lend me your power to tear my enemies asunder!"

The storm reached its peak. A mighty arc of lighting fired form the eye of the storm start at Robin as he hung in the air. The entire ruins shook and yelled. Crackling and roared with its power, a yellow ball of pure thunder gather in his hand.

He reared his hand back, "Lucina! Now!"

She cut in a complete circle, and shot her impressive blade high into the sky. It gleamed and glowed in the light.

"RA!" Robin rocketed the ball of lighting in a line to Lucina and her blade as they acted like a lightning rod and absorb the raw power of the blast the arced out and fired most of the risen around her. Blasting them off the platform and firing them.

Falchion boomed with electricity as she sung the blade behind her.

"I!" Those deathly graceful blue eyes of her roosted the fifty monster before her.

"CHELLENGE MY FATE!" She cut the air and let out a raging monster wave of yellow lighting that evaporated everything in front of her.

Robin switched his book in the air, he let loose burning faire balls as he fell burning some of the stragglers behind Lucina. He took out his blade as he fell and sliced one foe, and cut another as he stood. He stood back to back with the princess warrior, eyes scanning the field. Then he saw on the platform not far from them a girl with white hair looked like she was about to be overrun by the other Risen. There were only a few reins left standing in his way.

"Lucina, think you can handle it from here?"

"Yes. Go!"

He trusted her enough to know these beast are nothing but small fray to her.

He rushed off taking out two risen while the other's stared her down.

Her stiffened. Her blade gleamed for battle. A blazing fire in her eyes.

"Come!" She taunted. "And met the end of my blade!"

Morgan is not having a good day.

"Ha!" As she blasted another Risen with a fire ball. She dodge the risen that tried to take off her head form behind. She stabbed her bronze sowrd through the monster, kicked him into the others a lit them up with a fire ball.

Looking for their parents, her and her friends stumbled on this temple. She thought it would be good place to take a break and rest.

"Take this!" Another roar of fire and another resin became a piece of charcoal. It appeared she was a little off.

"Geez! We only been here for five minutes and we're swarmed!" She jumped back to avoid a few arrows. She retaliated with ball of flames roasting the archers.

"Ok, Morgan. You can do this." She reassured herself, as she was backed into a corner. "Just think of what would dad do."

An arc of lighting raced by her blasting a straight line through the gang of risen. A cloaked white haired man dashed through the bodies to stand right beside her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked in a voice to that sounded very familiar to her.

"Dad!" Morgan didn't hesitate to hug Robin. "It's really you!"

Robin however was more off put, "Wha-Dad!? Whoa!"

They jumped form an axe that swung between them. The answered back with fire ball form each of them.

Standing back to back with the strange white haired girl he eyed the thirty risen that surrounded them.

"We'll talk later." Robin said as his fire tome burned brightly.

"Yeah! Family reunion later, butt kicking now!" She launched a blaze at a swordsmen while Robin blasted another axe wielder. They turned in sync firing in unison. Robin aiming high and the girl aiming low. They danced around each other, orbs of fire blazing form their palms. A risen jumped a Morgan form the left. Robin rolled over her back to counter it while she spun to blast another undead monster.

"Dad! Attack pattern M over M!" She quickly closed her book and switched to her bronze sowrd. Her blade skills were top notch. Spinning into cuts. Dancing into slices. Light on her toes, her sowrd skills put some master swordsmen that Robin knew to shame. However that was not what made him nearly trip in his tempo.

As he ducked under a blade, his thoughts became louder than violence around him.

 _'Might over magic?! How does she know that tactic?!'_

"Whoa!?" Jumping back form sword swing, Robin deiced to ask questions like that later.

However no matter how much they burned or slashed them could not make a dent in the numbers.

"Damnit! They just keep coming!" He kicked another beast back, blasting them into cinders. Only for three more to take their place.

Morgan's blade cut one in two, and another in half as she turned to cut thief. "Dad give me some space! I've got an idea!" She spun, cutting all the resin around her giving some more breathing room.

Robin, still troubled by her calling him dad, blasted the monsters none the less. Giving her some space to breath.

"Alright!" The young girl grin as she tossed her blade in the air and dashed forward to roast a few more risen. When her sowrd landed she pivoted on her foot and raced backed to her sowrd and used as stepping stool to launch her higher in the air. She opened her burning red tome book, flipping through its pages.

"Wait that's…" Robin's eyes widen as he recognition the familiar step up.

"Wolves of fire hear my call!" The Morgan summoned the magic form the tome, and aura of red surrounded her.

"Oh crap…." Ducking under a sowrd Robin rushed to the edge of the platform before she launch her move.

"Bringer of Ragnarok Fenrir! Guardian of hell Cerberus!" A large fire ball formed in her hand. "Lend me your everlasting females to incarnate my foes!"

"Balrog!" Morgan shoot the fireball roaring straight down at the blade. It absorbed the fire blast, glowing bright red for second until it erupted in an explosion of fire roasting and blasting all everything on the platform. Robin was lucky enough to jump off and grab on the ledge, barely avoiding the blast and watched as the undead hoard were dropped into the sea below.

The tactician sighed in in relief at not being torched. However his thoughts are not as cool as they swarmed with how this young girl knew that technique.

 _'That move…it's just like Lucina's and mine combine.'_ He looked at the girl, who had landed on the handle of her sowrd, as he climbed back on the platform. He actually got a good look at her this time. Her short dark blue hair and mischievous blues eyes reminded him of something. She was also wearing his cloak, the same on his wearing now.

"Heh heh! Alright! Whoa!?" Morgan's celebration was cut short as her sword broke in half make her fall on her romp.

"Ow…." She moaned in pain as she looked at her broken bronze sowrd. "Aw man. I knew I should have used the other one."

"Could…she really be my child?" He asked as he watch the girl pout over her broken sword.

With some caution he approached her, "How did you know that move?"

Her smile was brighter than her attack, "You taught it to me! Come on dad you remember how I kept nearly blowing up the house doing this?"

Robin was quick to put the dots together, "Sorry but I don't remember that. But I will remember not to teach you anymore destructive moves in the future. Or now." Robin felt a small headache coming on form this whole time travel deal.

Shaking his head clear, Robin focused on the task at hand. "Either way I think its best that we both regroup with our team-"

"Oh! That's great idea! I'll introduce you to my friends!" She quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to where his comrades and her friends were talking.

Everyone was talking adamant with each other. The children chatted with their parents happily, gald to be reunited with them.

"Eh? Are you really my daughter?" Nowi looked at Nah in utter disbelief at how such a mature un fun woman could be her daughter.

"Of course I am!" Nah argued back. "How many female Manakete's do you know?!"

"It's a real honor to meet you mother." Kjelle bowed deeply to her own mother. Who nervously tried to stop her.

"Oi. Oi. Calm down. You're my kid right?" She placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump in her heavy armor. Sully Smiled at the girl, "Then relax a little ok?"

Kjelle smiled brightly with a pink blush, "O-Ok."

"You're...part human?" Panne was truly shell shocked. For once her expression was shown on her face by rather wide eyes at the young man before her that calmed to be her son.

"Y-yeah. Have you seen dad yet?!" He asked desperately looking around for any other male that looked like his farther.

Panne however looked utterly lost, titling her head. "You're farther? Do you know him because I don't?"

"..Eh?" Yarne blinked with his mouth agape.

"W-Wait? Y-You're not married?" Noire looked at her morbid and bored mother. "Then-then where's dad!?"

"Hell if I know…ugh I am starting to believe you're not my kid…" Tharja groaned. "Maybe if you, I don't know be useful and point him out?"

"Eh –um well…" Noire looked more nervous than before.

"Hey everyone!" Morgan, dragging her farther by the arm, got everyone's attention as she walked up to them.

With a large smile plaster on her face, she introduced her farther. "Everyone this is my-"

"Dad!"

"Farther!"

"Daddy!"

Or she tried to until, Yarne, Kjelle, Nah, and Norie suddenly tackled Robin to the ground in a group bear hug. Noire was nearly crying her eyes out along with Nah who was trying to hold it all in. Yane looked ready to scold him but there are small tear drops hanging on the edges of his eyes. Kjelle had a un characteristic smile on her face as she buried her face into his cloak.

For this teary eyed reunion, everyone else is rather happy as well.

"Wha-"Like Sully's wide eyed stare and at how she dropped her spear in utter shock.

"E-eh?" Or Nowi's extremely nervous smile.

"….The hell?"

"Hm…" And Tharja's truly annoyed expression and Panne's look of inquire.

"W-waitwaitwaitawait!" Robin was the one brave enough to speak first. Although he is terrified of the results of his courage.

"Y-Y-You-You." It took a minute to calm down. If only a little. "Who-who um is exactly your farther?" He asked Kjelle since she's the closet.

"Huh? It's you."

"Oi! Dad!" Yarne yelled at him. "Don't tell me you don't remember us!?" Yarne though looked anger, looked ready to cry more.

"US!?" Robin squeaked.

"H-Hold on…" Sully pointed a shaky finger at Yarne. "You all can't be-No this is load of bullshit!"

"So…let me get this straight." Thajra, rubbing her temple form the headache she's getting, walked up to the group to clarify everything. "Your farther, all of you is Robin?"

…..

The long pause did not ease the man's worries.

"Well yeah." Cynthia, not even caring about the tension that could cut Robin in half, walked up to everyone with a happy go luck smile of her's. "If we landed in the right time, uncle robin should have four wives now right?"

Suddenly she panicked and looked at her older sister, Lunica, who is having a very good conversation with her hand right now. "Did we go back to far? Or are we early!? Oh what if went into a different timeline like Naga warned us!?"

As Cynthia went on listing off all that had went wrong, and Chorm was doing his best impression of fish on water. The soon to be husband and wives, looked at each other. Until Sully finally lost it.

"WHAT THE FU-"


End file.
